


Uncle War

by Quillfiend



Series: The Sin Bin [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, It's not actually non-con but characters pretending it is, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Tagged it anyway, yordles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillfiend/pseuds/Quillfiend
Summary: On her way to the Immortal Bastion, Lulu finds herself between two warring kingdoms and a dozen bloodthirsty tribes. When an old soldier offers her protection, she gladly accepts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly done as a challenge to keep myself from making the plot too convoluted, and to get an idea I've had for some time out of my system. Obviously very NSFW.

_Clink._ They glitter in the sun - hot and shiny, hot and green.

 _Bang._ Another shot. Splinters and pieces of broken glass. He never misses.

Lulu squeezed her shirt, tying it so that it covered only what it absolutely needed to. It was insufferably hot in this Noxian valley, though the yordle she was watching seemed unbothered by it. The old soldier was in his full uniform, only its sleeves rolled up that he could shoot better at the empty bottles he had lined up on a nearby rock. A slobbering creature was fussing and flopping nearby; Lulu knew its kind from her dreams, a snorting drakalops that was as ugly as it was immortal. It noticed her first, staring at her with its eyes wide open and its long tongue hanging out.

„Yer a long way from home,“ the soldier noted when Lulu hopped closer, „this ain't a place for you forest kids.“

He took another shot, and another salve of broken glass shimmered in the sun. Lulu watched the fragments fall to the parched ground, amazed with how each one of them reflected the bright light.

„Hmm, yes,“ the enchantress mused, stepping towards the drooling creature and giving it a proper back rub, „I must've taken a wrong turn somewhere.“

The wheezing drakalops flopped to the ground as Lulu kept rubbing and petting it, excited for more scratches. Its master stopped aiming for a while and looked over his shoulder, revealing his lame eye.

„Look at you, so young and pretty,“ Lulu puffed her cheeks while grabbing those of the drakalops, „a charmer! My, we could be sisters.“

The yordle pulled his cap up. „Kid, you're bonkers.“

„I've heard that one before!“ Lulu latched onto the neck of her new slobbery friend as it rose to its hind legs, pulling her up. She swung onto its scaled back, squeezing it.

„We've met, you know?“ Lulu sighed, „me and Skaarl, though her name was different then. And she _looked_ a bit different. And you - you're familiar, though also not.“

„I think I'd remember a crazy bint like yourself,“ the bearded yordle scratched his forehead and swung his rifle over his shoulder, „though it seems Skaarl agrees, somehow. Well, now I just have to at least invite ya for a dinner, don't I?“

„Maybe,“ Lulu flashed her fangs at the sun, „but not here. They're coming.“

The soldier looked towards the horizon, shielding his single unscarred eye. The ground beneath them was thumping; something was indeed coming, something large and unfriendly.

„Well shit,“ the old yordle spat on the ground, stowed his rifle and climbed onto Skaarl's back, „that's a whole lotta Demacians.“

Lulu purred when he sat behind her and tugged Skaarl's reins to turn the beast around. The cowardly drakalops was happy to waddle away from danger, picking up a swift pace when Lulu's fairy companion began guiding its way. Not that those two had any sort of special connection, no; Skaarl simply wanted to eat what looked like a slightly more sparkly flying bug.

And Lulu was glad to have found some shelter from the warring kingdoms.

  
  


The dusty corner of Noxus she was brought to wasn't any more hospitable or welcoming than any other part of the bleeding empire, but the half-ruined ranch Kled occupied seemed at least safe for the night. There were no marauding clans hollering just behind the rocky plateaus, no marching regiments or invading Demacians; it was just a boring old farm that once belonged to an unlucky family. Lulu found their bones scattered around the homestead, finding it great fun to try and put them back together to see just how many people died at that place. She assembled three full humans and some leftovers.

„So, _Lulu,“_ the old yordle tossed a few more rotten planks into the fireplace he started in the courtyard, „you still didn't tell me what yer doing here, trespassing on my land.“

„Hm, well,“ the enchantress looked at the three skeletons she sat next to the snoring Skaarl, „I'm on my way to the Immortal Bastion.“

„Fair 'nuff,“ Kled dusted off his cap, „Skaarl thinks you have a plan.“

„I think I remember why you're familiar,“ Lulu dodged the topic, leaning against the barn door in an attempt to push it open, „the fairies told me there was a spirit of war in these lands. I think they meant you.“

„Fairies?“ Kled snorted. „Fairies are no good. Just glitter, shady pacts and weird bullshit.“

„Accurate.“ Lulu took a step back, then kicked the barn door. The old wood refused to give in still. „But they're friends. And they show me things.“

„Like that I'm a spirit of war.“ Kled got up from the fire, grabbing his polearm. „Not gonna lie, that's one fancy title. Lieutenant Sergeant Commodore, Lord Admiral, Spirit of War - how's that?“

„Bit awful,“ Lulu admitted when he smashed the door open, „make it War Spirit and put it in front of the rest, I say.“

„That's not bad.“ He stabbed the pike back into the ground as she went to scour the barn for anything interesting. „Have you been in the military, girl?“

„No, no - not in this life, anyway,“ Lulu mumbled, „but I might consider it. Someday.“

„I could teach ya how to shoot,“ Kled huffed, watching her climb a cracking ladder up to the hayloft, „bottles, rabbits, whiny Demacian pricks. 'sall the same.“

„I think I'd like that.“ Lulu dug through the hay, finding another skull. Her eyes sparkled with joy. „Do I have to join the military for that, though? Can't you just pretend I'm your crazy little niece?“

„Hmm,“ he stroked his tan fur-beard, „but not from my sister's side. She's a right cunt, that one. Or was. I don't think she survived that headshot.“

„You're a rough one, _uncle_ Kled,“ Lulu noted and tossed the skull down to him, „this is why we don't invite you to family dinners anymore.“

„As if I missed any of those pompous pissbags.“ He sidestepped the skull, grabbed the ladder and started climbing up after her. „At least my favourite niece comes to visit me every now and then.“

„I've been your niece for five minutes and I'm already the favourite?“ Lulu jumped into the haypiles. „I like this.“

„Well, don't think I'm gonna let you keep that spot for free,“ Kled noted once he was standing up in the loft, trying to find her in the dried grass. Her garish mane and long ears made that fairly easy.

„What if I end up being really bad at shooting?“

She could feel him grabbing her hair, tugging it. When she refused to come to him, he tugged harder, as if she was Skaarl and her mane was the reins. He didn't like people disobeying him, so much was clear.

„I guess you'll have to find a different way, then!“

The enchantress had to follow his pull; he wasn't very subtle about where he wanted to have her, and she eagerly bit into the fur above his belt. He smelled of smoke and iron and gunpowder, of machines and war and it both frightened and excited her.

It became clear soon enough that he was not going to give her much space or agency. He kept ahold of her hair, and she was content to let his will overwhelm hers, mesmerized by the commanding stare he gave her from above. She watched his expression change as hers became more servile, more meek, as she moved a little lower to smother and obsess over his still dressed crotch; he liked a little worship, tightening the hold on her hair and rewarding her with a crooked smile.

„Go on. Be a good lil' girl.“

Faking clumsiness and fumbling with his uniform, she watched in anticipation as his impatience and annoyance grew. When she finally managed to undo his trousers, he let out a low growl; she barely tasted his cock when he used his hold on her hair to shove himself all the way down her throat and forced her to taste the matted fur in his groin. The surprise and sudden lack of breath forced tears into Lulu's eyes, and that in turn put a satisfied smirk on his face. His tight grasp on her ensured that she was looking at him as he was choking and using her, and she couldn't do anything but wait until he was done fucking her face. She could barely speak afterwards, slobber and cum dripping down from her lips.

„Don't get too comfortable, kid,“ Kled noted when he finally let go of her and fell back into the hay to light a tarbloom cigar, „we're not done yet.“

„Of course, uncle,“ Lulu wheezed, wiping her mouth with her loose shirt. She didn't let her stare off him for a single moment, enjoying that invisible chain binding her to him. While he rested on the hay and puffed out rings of smoke, she imagined how it could've been were they actual family; she huffed at dreams of herself being pulled aside behind the curtains by a perverted uncle and used so hard and fervently that he'd have to hold her mouth to keep her from moaning.

Sweat and cum leaking onto her mother's precious carpets...

Promises of beatings if anybody learns of it...

Promises of beatings even if nobody does.

Clothes and collars pulled and torn. Pleas to stop - no breaks given. Not until he's done.

Being little more than a thing, a piece of furniture, a toy...

„Turn around and bend over.“

She didn't obey, pretending to be too deaf, too stupid to listen. She wanted him to do it himself, and so he did; he put out the cigar and got up from his pile to grab her neck, throwing her face at the wooden floor and grabbing her hips. Pix landed in her hair and Lulu turned her eyes up when it released a gentle spark of magic.

„Ah?“

Her first grunt was confused, an unspoken question; the one that followed was nothing like it, a whiny groan of pain that hit her when her _lewd uncle_ pressed against her ass and then just went in, without questions or preparation. It was _unpleasant._ It was _punishing._ It was a _violation._ Maybe that's why it made her drool and moan and arch her back; each thrust brought her little depraved fantasy to life, every push of his fuzzy hips against her made her feel like she maybe really _was_ that dirty little niece getting _groped_ and _raped_ by a deviant uncle that liked her a little too much.

It was like a fever. She didn't even know if she came; she knew he did, from the sticky running down her thighs. He was always so quick, probably from being _lonely_ and _weird,_ and it barely left him any time to humiliate her during their play. And she _wanted_ that. Not to be left just bruised, but insulted and spat on.

Alas, there was only so much he was willing to do in one night.

„Uncle Kled,“ she chirped quietly when she sat on his lap after the whole ordeal, hurting and fantasizing, „maybe I'll stay a day more. Is that okay?“

He put his cap on her purple mane and tilted his head to the side so she could nibble on him. She was precious to him now - when she was obedient.

„Sure,“ he looked down the now filthy hayloft to see if any of what they did woke the drakalops. The creature was still snoring outside - perhaps for the better.

„Anytime, kid.“

 


	2. Chapter 2

Violet, so much violet. She stuck out her tongue and tasted her lips; they tasted _purple._ Wild eyes and a little of want. Hot, it was too hot... Sweaty.

Lulu kicked a bucket of water that stood before her. The surface shook and rippled, her reflection disappearing. The enchantress huffed and stretched, trying to get some of the soreness out of her body; sleeping on hay did her back no good. When she woke up, Kled was nowhere to be found, and so she decided to get some water from the well in the ruined courtyard and give herself a thorough wash. The sun was already in full power, burning into the dry, Noxian plains; a little bit of cold water was refreshing.

_Make sure you lock the door._

There were no locks at the ranch, and Lulu had to do with a shaded corner of the barn. The moment she pulled her shirt off she felt a pair of eyes on her, but when she turned around, she saw nobody.

_He'll sneak in and watch you._

Lulu slipped out of her shorts and took a bit of water into her hands. She washed her face, cold droplets running down her body. The feeling of being watched became more intense, and the enchantress puffed her cheeks.

_You have to be careful, girl. He'll please himself to that... Or worse._

Lulu bent down to lift the bucket, thinking what a view that would give if she _was indeed_ being watched. Violet skin turning pink, tightness made wet by the running water and the thought of the uncle pursuing her even here and invading her privacy.

_He's not a good man. Why are you giving me that look? Is there something you didn't tell me?_

The enchantress straightened up and turned the bucket upside down above her; she yelped, then laughed at the cold sensation. She coyly pressed her knees together, but that couldn't stop the water running down her body from getting in between her legs. She stood up on her toes, huffing and chuckling, then tossed the bucket aside and began rubbing Noxian dirt off of herself. Facing away from the single entrance to the barn, her imagination ran wild. Every moment of silence could mean a quiet step somewhere behind her, a hungry gaze, a lewd thought or a violent intention about to be realized.

But no intruder came, her wash only disturbed by clinking and cracking noises coming from outside the shed. Lulu squeezed some of the water from her bushy hair, wiped her body with her long shirt and then pulled the wet tunic over her head. She grabbed her shorts and headed out to check what the ruckus was about.

As soon as she stepped out of the barn, somebody grabbed her from behind and, before she could ask or protest, dragged her around the nearest corner. Fuzzy white fingers covered her mouth; tense and suffocating, it took the girl a bit to gather her thoughts again and realize that Kled had just pulled her out of a very dangerous place.

The single healthy eye of the old yordle was still set on the yard. The rickety gate leading into it was torn down with a loud crack, and a trio of soldiers decked in Demacian insignias barged into Kled's domain.

„Gone,“ one of them said, „we're too late.“

„We can still search the place for valuables...“

Lulu looked over her shoulder and at the old yordle. They were both hidden between two buildings, in a cool shade that obscured them from the invaders. Kled huffed and squinted, and Lulu could only guess that he was coming up with a plan; she leaned back against him, her dirty thoughts pushing their way to the forefront of her mind again.

_Don't walk the hallways alone._

It wasn't hard to imagine the Demacians to be her family, not for Lulu. Her mother and father and brother searching the house for her, and herself playing a silly game of hide-and-seek with her uncle. She found him in a shaded corner, behind the drapes; he pulled her in and silenced her before she could yelp and gasp in surprise.

She wriggled in Kled's grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. He looked down at her, baring his fangs in a sly smirk; he couldn't have known her thoughts, but he had ideas of his own now. He motioned for her to remain silent, with a hand still over her mouth; the other wandered down under her shirt, between her legs.

_Uncle Kled, what are you doing? That's not part of the game—_

Just like the previous night, he wasn't after her pleasure; all he did was so obscenely crude, clumsy, rough, and when he slid two of his claws into the soft wetness between her legs, it was immediately obvious that he was following his own curiosity rather than anything else. Lulu pushed her knees together again to make his attemps at digging into her and stretching her a little harder and let out a muffled whimper.

_It hurt a little, made her feel so embarrassed. Improper. Filthy. She could call for help, but what would her family say if they knew that the uncle touched her like that—fingered her tight little hole? No, she had to stay quiet..._

„Yer being feisty today,“ he whispered into her ear, pulling his claws out of her and rubbing against her, „come on, be a good girl.“

He lifted one of her legs up, pushing his hard and still clothed groin against her. It was a threat, an inevitable omen; he wanted to instill fear in her, perhaps respect, by telling her that he was going to fuck her and there was nothing she could do about it. She was firmly in his hold, his little plaything, and he could take her whenever and wherever the fancy struck him. As he humped her without care or subtlety, Lulu had plenty time to imagine just where he could use her, giving in to ideas of waking up to him forcing his cock inside her; of being bent over a table whilst studying her book of spells; of having to crawl beneath the family dining table and choke on his groin until all the guests were gone.

She was pulled back into reality only when Kled pulled down his army trousers and pressed the head of his cock against her entrance. The heavy steps of Demacian warboots echoed closer now, and the enchantress bit her cheek to remain perfectly silent the entire time Kled pushed himself inside her. He still held her leg up by the thigh and she could do nothing about the chafing discomfort of him stretching her inner walls apart, or the leaking droplets of his precum mixing with her sweat; she could only hold and hope nobody was going to notice.

_Somehow the thought of being filled with uncle Kled's seed made her even more anxious than the rape itself. He was only abusing her body now, touching and groping and thrusting, but to have him throb and release inside her meant more than just being violated; it meant being marked. There was going to be no opportunity to sneak off to the bathroom anytime soon; she was going to have to walk and run around with her thighs and crotch defiled by him. Nobody was going to see, of course; but she would know. Worse, he would know._

He picked up his pace and bit into her neck to muffle his own excited grunts. There was power to his small frame, each zealous thrust forcing her up on her toes as he smacked against her; she tried pulling her shirt down as if to try and cover the shameful deed, but failed in both that and in controlling her own heat. Her cheeks flushed deep lavender, and her meekly giving in to the violent fucking only spurred her assailant on; only when she began squirming in his arms again did he hilt himself within her, finally letting himself climax in his little morsel despite her feigned protests. And she could've sworn she felt every hot, sticky rope tainting her, running out and down her legs; she wanted to bend over and stop it, but Kled wouldn't let her. He wanted her to feel the filth dripping down on the dusty ground, to recognize his superiority and dominance by having him inside her until he was no longer hard and feeling the need to torment her.

„Shh,“ he hissed with a devious smile after he buttoned his pants again; Lulu leaned against the wooden barn wall, exhausted but satisifed. When he beckoned her to follow him behind the building and out where Skaarl was waiting for them, she didn't object or complain.

She was uncle Kled's good little girl, after all.

 


End file.
